


Lost it All

by awkwardjazzy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Ten, he was loved. He was loved very much by one Seo Youngho.
But was Youngho loved at all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a prologue basically because I want to go further with this I just have no idea now to so I'm just gonna casually drop this here... oh and before I forget, the entirety of the work (minus small parts in Ten's Pov if I decide to have it in his Pov....you know what scratch that this is all in Johnny's Pov.) will be in Johnny's Point of view just to make that clear so it's not confusing and what not. ok bye.~

The first time I saw him was on the scuffed screen of my IPhone. Since then I've seen him every day since. He's been etched into my mind without warning, but it's not like he cares anyway. Why would someone like him care about someone like me anyway?

Like all good things, it started small. I had accidentally stumbled upon him and felt too lazy to do anything else so like any normal person would, I continued to watch him. I wasn’t phased by him at first. In the beginning he was just another face that held no true value to me, but as I continued to notice small details that sent me over the edge my fascination was increased. My peaking interest began with small gestures such as the way he smiled, lips plump and pink showing beautiful white teeth and eyes hidden behind large crescents.

I quickly began to notice more detail fragments as I looked closer into him. I noticed the way his eyes gleamed and how his hair always seemed to fall flawlessly around his eyes, not one strand out of place. I noticed the way his dark hair complimented his pale complexion, but above all this I noticed one small mole on the base of his neck and one right above where his neck meets his chin.

It was his dancing and the way he sang that kept me on edge, desperately trying to cling onto any piece of him I could have. He was the sun and I was the shadow, I was okay being the outcast. I was okay being in the dark as long as he didn’t burn out, and he never did. What was once an innocent affection became a heavy addiction and I was stuck with no way out. I was the tunnel and he was the light at the end except there was no way to escape. Yes, he remained the light at the end, but it was as if someone had set off a pipe bomb in the tunnel. I gave him all I had and received nothing in return. I gave him the spark he needed to ignite his flame and in return I was given the shattered pieces of what I thought could’ve been. You see, love must be mutual. Love is like a plane, it has to fly both ways. Our plane crashed before it was given the chance to take off....

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so this is the prologue? I don't really know what to call it, but I do know that I have too many unfinished products and I just created another one.....but yeah, I hope to create a great fic for you guys..so yeah, tell me how you feel about this.? Also I don't really have the greatest title but it's a work in progress so I'll work on it, k?  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
